Jeremy Johns
'''Jeremy Johns' was a citizen of Los Angeles. Jeremy became a friend and ally of Spike when the city was sent to hell. Biography Fall of Los Angeles Jeremy Johns was leaving Los Angeles to propose to his girlfriend when the city was sent to hell by the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart. In hell, Jeremy was rescued from a pack of werewolves by a vampire-with-a-soul named Spike and his demonic friend Illyria. Jeremy joined the group of humans following Spike and Illyria for protection, and began functioning as Spike's right hand man, despite Spike's continual insistence on referring to him as "Jerry". Spike's team was kidnapped and held captive by the demon Non, who fed off the lifeforce of humans. When Non began using Jeremy's lifeforce, Illyria horrified Spike by punching a hole clean through his chest, believing that she was doing a good thing. Spike buried Jeremy under a grave marked "Jeremy Johns. A Friend." When Angel's death caused the Senior Partner's to reverse time and undo the Fall of Los Angeles, Jeremy was resurrected along with everyone else, albeit with full recollection of their time in hell. He finally reached his girlfriend and proposed. Post-hell adventures A few months after Los Angeles was restored, Jeremy later appeared at a Last Angel in Hell convention, where he had an emotional reunion with Spike and met Angel for the first time. Wearing a kung fu outfit, Jeremy was granted karate skills by the ritual of Janus, a spell which transformed everyone at the convention into the costume they were wearing; Jeremy helped Angel, Spike and Groosalugg undo the effects of the ritual. Some time later, Jeremy was remotely possessed by Tor a demon working as a new liaison to the Senior Partners for Wolfram & Hart's Las Vegas Branch. Jeremy was used to approach Spike and prevent him from "killing the messenger." Drusilla murdered the demon in his true form, which unfortunately left him stuck in Jeremy's body. Jeremy was left in an unconscious state, and was taken by Spike. Later on witch Willow Rosenberg moved Tor into the body of a dead snake. In an attempt to rescue Beck and Betta George, Jeremy was attacked by Drusilla as a response to seeing Spike and Beck kiss. Jeremy survived his injuries at the hands of Drusilla, and bid farewell to Spike who was leaving to pursue the Senior Partners in an extra-dimensional space ship. He urged Spike to come back in time to attend his wedding, or at least the bachelor party; it seems unlikely Spike was able to do so, being caught up in the Twilight crisis and later rejoining the Scooby Gang fulltime. Behind the Scenes *Brian Lynch modeled Jeremy after the character Jim Halpert from the American version of the TV series The Office.Brian Lynch on IDW Forum *Even though he's human, Jeremy has been uniquely lucky. He was killed by Illyria (later on brought back to life) and then survived an attack from Drusilla. Both things not many live to tell. Appearances *"Spike: After the Fall" *"After the Fall - Epilogue" *"Boys and Their Toys" *"Spike" (part Two-Eight) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Possession victims